Artemis Fowl - The Final Frontier
by TheCrossoverPrince
Summary: What would happen if the Irish child genius A.K.A Artemis Fowl went to CHERUB? Will he be able to overcome his old habits? Will he ever make friends? Will he ever find someone he loves? And what does Jon Spiro have to do with this? I personally hate people who start writing and never finish so I will definitely finish this. R&R please.


_**Artemis Fowl: The Final Frontier**_

_**AN:**_

_**Hey Guys this is TheCrossoverPrince with his first fanfiction. This one is going to be an Artemis Fowl/Cherub MAY come up later in the book. Apologies for anything to OOC but please review and comment if you think that there should be pairings.**_

Artemis P.O.V

I woke up in a room I looked around quickly taking it all in .It wasn't anywhere near as nice as my room back in the manor. And then these imbeciles made their first mistake. They left a computer in the room. I got out of bed and was halfway across the room until I realised I was naked.

"What type of people would strip a boy and not bother to put anything back on, these people were barbarians," I thought to myself.

Then I spotted clothes. Ugh. Combat shorts and an orange shirt with a strange symbol of one of those baby angels…A cherub, yes that's right.

Definitely not a tuxedo but it would do. I walked to the computer stifling a yawn.

As the computer booted up I got the seed of an idea as to what I was doing here. I remembered reading something similar to these when I was on one of my internet trawls and it had to do with cherubs.

And the information he found once he hacked into the server only confirmed his suspicions. A British spy agency. "A spy agency must have better defences then this, there hardly up to MI5 standards and I consider them easy."

For a second he wondered if Butler was training him for some sort of bizarre situation but he knew it wasn't possible.

"Well I suppose I should leave and find the head of CHERUB who obviously must be waiting for me," I thought.

I left the room and noticed other children walking around but with different coloured t-shirts. I walked up to one kid and I said, "Hey, I got the results for your GSCE's on my computer? You want to see them?"

He nodded. Obviously he couldn't talk to me for security reasons. I knew the kid would agree. Part of his future depended on the results. Artemis knew how to read people. He found it funny knowing how to make someone do your bidding. I told him, "Hand over your t-shirt first." He reluctantly handed over his grey shirt which I swapped for the orange shirt. At least it was closer to black.

"Go into room 2J, the programme is still up. Type in your name then ."

He thanked me and ran to my room not wanting to spare a moment. "How manipulable," I thought.

I then walked over to a girl in a navy shirt. "Hey, where's the head's office?"

"Oh hey, haven't seen you around here," replied a Chinese girl who other people might find attractive.

"Yeah, I've been away in Ireland for a long time," I replied which was sort of truthful.

"That explains it. Go down to the ground floor and then ask the receptionist for Mac."

"Thanks." I found it amusing that the head of cherub was called Mac. Maybe he's Steve Jobs. You never know.

I got in the elevator and greeted a kind-looking woman. She looked a little taken aback by my shirt but straightened out quickly not letting it show. I smirked and she said, "Mac has been expecting you."

I walked into the office and was greeted by a Scottish sounding man, "Ah, you must be Artemis. Seems you've found yourself a new shirt already. My name is Dr McAfferty, I'm the chairman of Cherub. Don't worry about formalities just call me Mac."

"Ah, so you're the head of the infamous CHERUB Spy Agency. Let me guess why you use them. Adults don't suspect children I believe," I smirked.

"You really are as smart as they say young Artemis. You act like you know a lot about us. Do you?" He asked puzzled.

"I do Mac. I just hacked into the server then. I was generally surprised you had so many cherubs. I guessed before that you had maybe 70. Now it turns out that CHERUB is on a much larger scale," I replied satisfying his curiosity.

"Wow Artemis. How long did this take you? And I presume you did it without any programmes."

"Your assumption is right Mac. I did it with no programmes. It took me about ten minutes including the two minutes I was using the toilet and the three minutes when the computer was booting up."

"I assume you already know more than most about CHERUB. Maybe more than some of our employees. But I guess you must want to know why you're here.

"You're correct Mac. I always thought I'd end up at H.I.V.E due to my 'evil status.' Never a child spy agency."

"H.I.V.E? Never mind I have enough trouble as it is keeping up with you. Well you're right Artemis. We would like you to join Cherub due to your contacts and your intelligence. I also believe Butler has been training you. Have you recovered from your parent's deaths yet Artemis?"

"I have Mac. And Butler has been training me, he finally convinced me to do something physical for once. I am now a First Dan Black Belt in Karate."

"Very impressive Artemis, you'll find most kids here are First Dan plus. Well Artemis are you ready for your tests?"

"I have to do tests? I thought I was qualified enough. And yes I am."

A black woman who I then recognised as the Olympic Gold medallist Meryl Spencer walked in. "Hello there Artemis," she said.

"I'll be testing you today, Artemis. I hope you do well."

I just nodded, not caring about her forced words of kindness. She led me to a golf-buggy which seemed modified to some extent. She showed me the accommodation building etc.

She took me to a dojo, explaining that one of their agents brought this back to them as a present from a medicine powerhouse.

I went inside and asked her, "Did the mission have something to do with the Japanese Yakuza?"

"As a matter of fact it did."

I nodded my head as if I didn't need the confirmation. Which was true.

She showed me to a side room and introduced me to an Asian boy who from the very way he walked was obviously a very skilled martial artist.

Meryl said to me, "Artemis, meet Bruce Norris."

_**AN:**___

_**Thank you very much for reading. This chapter was written and uploaded 7/9/13 for you Americans and 9/7/13 for all you other people. Expect the next chapter to be up tomorrow. That's all for now. Review. Plot ideas are appreciated. No flames please.**_

_**~TheCrossOverPrince**_


End file.
